Mr Nice Guy
by Akitoa.k.a.Kito
Summary: Yuki and Kyou make a deal to be nice to each other for a week. Let's see how it turns out...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Yuki and Kyou find themselves making a deal to be nice to each other for one whole week, and Tohru accidentally throws in a genie into the mix.

Yuki wakes up in the morning. Kyou wakes up at the exact same time as well. They both headed to the bathroom.

They saw each other and stopped in front of the doorway.

"I came here first," said Kyou, still sleepy from his sleep.

"No, I did," said Yuki.

Suddenly, they are both wide awake.

Kyou says, "Yuki, everytime that we talk, we always end up fighting."

"Ever wonder why? The answer is there everytime you look in the mirror."

"Oh wow. I'm hurt…"

"…I'm going in. I'm not gonna fight with you."

"No you aren't!"

Both boys start to run through the doorway first, but instead got stuck in the doorway.

"Move your big fat body out of the way, Yuki!"

"Move your big ass out of the doorway first!"

"Tohru…(he's trying to squeeze through)…would be astonished…to hear…you swear!"

"No…(Yuki is trying to push through too) she wouldn't!"

Both boys tried to get in so hard, they were stuck even more than before.

"Damn, Yuki! You and your big ass. I bet you ate too many leeks out in your garden before you ate Tohru's horrible dinner!"

"I'm going to tell Tohru you think her dinner's garbage!"

"You won't tell her anything!"

"I bet you that you can't even stand one week without insulting me!"

"I bet you that you can't shut your mouth and be nice to me once!"

"Then let's have a deal. We'll both be nice to each other for one week. One week of no insults, no 'big ass' comments, and NO FIGHTING."

"Winner should get to destroy Yuki's garden!"

"NO! Winner could…destroy Kyou's stuffed cat!"

"NO! Loser has to step aside whenever the winner wants to use the bathroom. How's that?"

"Fine. It would solve this dilemma."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"…so…how do we get unstuck?"

"…TOHRU!"

"TOHRU!"

Tohru quickly gets out of bed from the bird cry of the two.

"I'm coming!" she says.

She sees them stuck in the doorway.

"tohru!" kyou cries out. "help us!"

Tohru says, "Don't worry! I'm an expert in all fields; science, geography, math, and especially getting people out of situations!"

Tohru starts to walk away.

"tohru! Where are you going?" cried out Yuki.

"yahhhhh!" tohru is running full speed towards Kyou.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kyou screams. "SHE'S GONNA HIT ME!"

"YAAAAAAHHHHH" – WHAAM.

Kyou is laying on the ground still, while Yuki stands quietly, happy to be unstuck.

Tohru asks, "Is Kyou alright, Yuki?"

"Well, it seems like everything is fine." Yuki starts to feel Kyou's arms and legs.

Kyou slips out of his temporary, unconscious state and says, "YUKI! WHAT THE…I mean, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm checking for any broken bones from your fall. The ground is pretty hard…" Yuki knocks the ground. "I'll help you get up, Kyou."

"Alright…"

Tohru sees this and thinks, "Oh! They're working together! My dream has finally come true!" and accidentally says out loud, "Thank you, Genie!"

Genie says, "No problem, Tohru! Just tell me when you want your second wish!"

Poof.

Kyou and Yuki: O.o

"Well," tohru says, "we have to go to school. You guys should be dressed." And waltzes into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Yuki and Kyou say, for they are not the first ones in the bathroom.

At school…

Tohru is talking to her genie. "You know, them two helping each other was just a coincidence. I still don't think you have powers."

"Well," says the genie, "then make a second wish, and I will show you that I have powers."

"Hmm…I know one wish that will never happen! I wish that Kyou and Yuki would kiss each other – on the lips! Hehe! In front of everyone! That should be one thing that would never happen!"

"As you wish, my lady…" and the genie disappeared.

Tohru smiled, knowing that she had found one way to trick the genie.

"tohru!" Uo called. "Quick! Everyone's starting to get changed into their swim suit, and you haven't even started!"

"Coming!"

In the boys' locker room…

"Ah! I forgot my goggles!" Yuki said.

"You can borrow these extra ones I have…" Kyou said with a smile.

"Thanks…"

Everyone was at the edge of the pool…

The teacher said, "Okay…group 1, start swimming 200 ft. Go!"

Kyou and Yuki were in group 1, so they dive into the pool. They were at 170 ft. when all of a sudden the goggles that Kyou let Yuki borrow broke. The straps were too old, so the goggles fell to the bottom and Yuki has water in his eyes.

"Damn," Yuki thought, "Kyou lost the deal. I only have 30 ft. to go, so I'll do it all with my eyes closed."

At the same time Kyou was at 170, he saw Yuki's goggles fall to the floor, so he went to retrieve them, but his side started to hurt after he grabbed the goggles. He kept swimming upward.

Everyone in group 1 made it out, but Kyou never returned.

"Where's Kyou?" the teacher asked.

Yuki said, "There he is!"

Another kid said, "I don't think he'll make it!"

Sooner than you know it, Yuki had retrieved Kyou, placed him by the side of the pool and…

"Oh no!" tohru said to herself.

"haha…" said the genie.

…Yuki had done mouth to mouth with Kyou.

"I was right, wasn't I, tohru?" the genie said.

Tohru was a little mad.

Kyou opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Yuki asked a little mad.

At first, Kyou was surprised Yuki helped him…"I'm fine. Here are your goggles."

"yeah, you gave me broken ones! Thanks a lot!" Yuki said.

"what? They weren't broken!" Kyou looked at the goggles. "Well…Yoshi used it and gave it back to me yesterday…"

Yoshi said, "Sorry, Kyou…I taped it together…"

"A lot of help the tape did!" Kyou said. "I couldn't see the tape! It was Magic tape! The tape used for Christmas wrapping! It makes itself invisible!"

Yuki looked at Kyou and started to see Kyou differently, but quickly snapped back to his usual image of Kyou and said, "Okay."

"And hey, Yuki! You just kissed me!"

"What? I saved your life!"

"So Tohru…what's going to be your third wish?" the genie asked.

"…"

The end of the school day came.

"Want to come with us to the park, Prince? Cat boy?" Uo asked.

"Sure," they both said.

So far, Kyou and Yuki had kept up with their part of the deal…

The five of them went to the park and sat down.

Kyou says, "The teacher made us in charge of decorating the gym for the school dance next this Sunday."

"This Sunday? That's only about 6 days from now!" Uo said.

"Yep. Me and Yuki," Kyou said looking at Yuki, who's sitting next to him.

"Kyou…" Yuki said. "Here. Take this mint."

"I don't want to eat mint now."

"Just take it."

"Why?"

"Because…(Yuki's thought, "don't insult him don't insult him…")"

IMAGINATION…

"Because your breath stinks like hell! And when was the last time you took a shower you disgusting alley cat!"

Kyou would probably answer, "Alley cat? You know rats live in the sewer? You know, you don't smell too good yourself. You have to put on women's cologne to cover up your ugly smell."

END…

"Because…" Yuki continued, "…well…I just think you should have one…"

Kyou is a little confused.

"Just eat it, damn it!" and shoved it into Kyou's mouth. Kyou started to choke on the thing, so Yuki had to "hug" Kyou around the stomach and make him spit the mint out.

The mint flew out, but because Uo was yawning, it accidentally went into her mouth, so Yuki made her spit it out, but the mint went back to Kyou 'cause he was screaming at the mint coming back to him and choked on it. Yuki helped him spit it out but Uo had superpowers, so instead of screaming like kyou, she blew out air so strong that the mint flew back into Kyou's mouth and Kyou started to die again. Then, Yuki slipped, fell off the platform to a jungle gym and broke his leg. Lying there decrepit, Kyou called his cat minions to help unchoke him, but while he was calling the cats, he too slipped and fell off the platform on top of Yuki. The mint came out of his mouth, then landed in his mouth again. Kyou did not choke this time. Instead, he sucked on it and said, "Mmm…minty fresh."

"Shut up, Kyou and get off of me!" Yuki yelled.

"Well, our leg wouldn't be broken if you didn't give me the mint!" Kyou yelled.

"Well, if you didn't try to swallow it and just suck on the mint, this wouldn't have happened."

"But it's your fault for giving it to me in the first place. You almost made Uo and me die!"

"Everyone would have died breathing in your breath."

"everyone would die from your attempts of undoing a choking that you started!"

"At least I didn't try to blame a plant for all my troubles and strangled it to death like you."

"that plant gave me stress. That's why I don't garden."

"Well what about our deal?" Yuki asked.

"there's no more deal! Forget the deal. Deal's off. No winner, no loser."

"No wonder you two were acting gay," Uo said from above.

"Shut up, Yankee!" Kyou said.

"What deal are you guys talking about?" Tohru was on the ground now.

"We had a deal to be nice to each other," Yuki explained, "but I guess, it didn't work out."

"Why'd you want to do that?" Hana asked.

"Hello, we have broken legs!" Kyou yelled out.

"I heard Tohru say last night about how she wanted us to be friends, and since her birthday is in a few days from now, I thought it was a good thing to do."

"Oh how thoughtful, Yuki," Tohru said.

"Yeah, but it cost us one leg," Kyou said.

Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki go home together. And about their broken legs…

"Wow, tohru! You're so strong!" Kyou yelled out while Tohru carries both of them, one person in each hand.

"Ahhhh!" Tohru yelled and dropped the two.

Shigure looks up from cooking. "Oh Tohru, hello!"

"What are horns doing on your head?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know. But – "

"The genie was right!" she ran to her room.

"It's not Halloween, is it?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah, those horns look so fake!" Yuki tried to take the headband, but found that there is no headband.

Shigure says, "The doctor says that they are irregular tumors. I'm going to be researched on! Hehe! Free money for a disease that could kill me!"

O.O

In Tohru's room…

"Genie! You are right! Shigure has horns!"

"Will you free me now that I've proven my powers to you?"

"Yes. I wish you free."

The genie flies away.

Yeah, so I have to do summer homework…yeah, I've got to prepare for future classes…something that you have to do when you enroll to courses that will kill you. Well, I kind of felt sleepy near the end, but this is a one shot story. It was originally planned as a 6 or 7 chapter story but…eh (shrugs). Please leave a review. I would like to know how I did.


	2. Akito's Surprise

**Chapter 2: Akito's Surprise**

"I brought you guys some tea!" Tohru ran up to Yuki and Kyou, who now, thanks to Kyou's mint, have broken legs.

"Hey thanks Tohru," Kyou took his cup quickly.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," Yuki took his cup gently.

"I'm going to go to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping, 'kay?" Tohru said with a slow smile forming.

"Sure! Go ahead," Yuki and Kyou both said.

"You've worked hard enough to help us with our legs that, I would like to recall, Kyou's mint caused," Yuki smirked at Kyou.

Kyou glared him with narrow eyes.

Tohru giggled a little. "I'm going now!" As she paced herself down the stairs, she could hear distant yells between Kyou and Yuki. She slipped her shoes in, grabbed her red jacket, a scarf – for it was cold outside – and went off jollily.

"I wish that those two would get along…" Tohru thought grudgingly to herself.

"Why, Miss Tohru Honda," a calm, cold voice came out from her right.

Tohru turned her head and saw none other than Akito by the window.

"Well, what is a fine, beautiful girl at this nice, cold weather seem to be sulking about?" Akito asked.

"Sulking? Um…" trying to find words to form a lie, she said, "I was just worried about schoolwork. That's all. Don't worry. It'll all be done soon! I'm sure of it."

"Determined, are we?" Akito asked. "Homework seems to be a big issue among children," he added slowly.

Tohru looked at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Say, I have a few minutes on my hands. Would you like to join me in drinking some tea?" he finally asked. Tohru felt as though there was something. Akito just doesn't have anyone join him for tea.

Trying to avoid anything tricky to happen to her, she simply said, "I have to go get groceries! Maybe next time."

"Aw. I was hoping, maybe I would be able to discuss to you with," he paused, only to say, "the issue between Yuki and Kyou."

"Kyou? Yuki?" Tohru asked with wonder. "What happened? Is it something bad?"

"I just want to share something with you," Akito said and quickly added, "Would you like to spare a few minutes?"

Tohru was very uncertain, yet the issue about Yuki and Kyou seemed so important. She wanted to help if there was a problem. Though, the other part of her mind seemed to linger over the thought that Akito was just saying these words to only lure her to into matters that may not relate to Yuki and Kyou at all. She gave it a shot anyways.

"Sure," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Go through the front door," Akito said and closed the curtains.

Tohru went through the front doors with a wooden frame around it. There were six pots of small trees growing in some sunlight that shown through the sky. She entered the main house, relieved to feel the warmth around her cold face.

"Over here, Tohru," Akito's voice echoed down the only corridor that was in front of her.

She entered Akito's room, finding that Akito has closed the window and curtains, so it made the room somewhat dark.

"Tohru," he said. "Oh, you are so beautiful."

Tohru looked at Akito a little grimly.

Akito's face turned to the single flower that stood tall. With a thick stem supporting the bud that would blossom, Akito held the bud so delicately and spoke, "This bud is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Tohru was silent.

He continued, "Though it is beautiful, it will blossom to the peak of its beauty, then die, looking awful. Tragedy, isn't it, Miss Honda?"

"Yes, it is," Tohru said.

"Though, as ugly as its corpse would look, it'll only decompose to become soil," Akito's voice suddenly became colder, "where people walk on it, and spit upon." He turned his face slowly to Tohru, smiling a broad smile. "I could see from your face that you would so wish for everyone to live in harmony, am I right?"

"I wish for such to happen, yes," Tohru said while staring into Akito's empty eyes.

"I too am tired of Kyou and Yuki fighting constantly. Why do they seem to always fight with each other?" Akito looked out the window to Shigure's house.

Could it be that Akito had suddenly turned a new leaf? Tohru was pondering this as he continued.

"Tohru, I know I have been harsh to everyone in the past. I am truly, deeply sorry for such despair I have given everyone," Akito's eyes never lost Tohru's. "It is only my wish that everyone would live in harmony, Tohru. I am really sorry for what I did!" he pleaded this time. "I just want everything to be right again. I know it's hard to believe, but this is what I want. I truly did turn a new leaf." He touched the flower's leaf with his long fingers, mingling in them with such delicacy. "Which is why I ask you to come to help me." Akito went to a cabinet nearby and took out a monkey's paw. Tohru's face was a little contorted by this paw.

"It is very delicate," Akito carefully brought it to Tohru.

All the four fingers on the paws were stretched outwards, as if it would take a lot of pressure and energy to make them make a fist.

"Have you heard of the magic this monkey's paw can hold?" Akito asked.

"No. What magic?" Tohru was now linking this paw to her little genie friend.

"Believe it or not, this paw grants you as many wishes as the number of fingers it possesses. I wish for you to use these wishes wisely. I know you would make the best decisions."

"You want me to wish for Kyou and Yuki to stop fighting?" Tohru asked.

"That was what we were discussing, weren't we?" Akito asked with a question in his eyes. "By all means, I think that should be your first wish."

"But," Tohru was unsure to ask this question, but she asked anyways, "why can't you make the wish?"

"The monkey paw only obeys wishes from true hearted people," he answered calmly, "but I, on the other hand, am healing from the evil that I known have existed within me. It still senses this evil."

Tohru stared at the paw.

"Go ahead," Akito urged her, "make the Kyou and Yuki wish. Remember to make your wishes precise."

Tohru continued to look at the paw. "I wish for Kyou and Yuki to be friends," she said, but quickly added, "for a long time."

The thumb of the monkey's paw magically folded rigidly. Tohru was frightened, but stayed quiet. The thumb did not move. Akito took the paw from Tohru and put it back into the cabinet.

"Very well done, Tohru. I knew that the paw would obey you," Akito said.

Tohru felt very unsure of this paw. "I have to go," she said and walked out.

XXX

I know that this is such a switch of tones between this chapter and the one before it. I just finished reading a mystery novel, so it still has a small…okay fine, a huge effect on me. Not as light hearted as the one before, but next chapter will be about Kyou and Yuki being nice to each other! Yeah, something you don't see in the manga/anime of Fruits Basket. Well, please review.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate your time and special thanks to reviewers.

Though, they say responding to reviewers to against the rules now, so no responses anymore.

Review!


	3. The Return of the Genie

March 22…

Tohru went to the grocery store to buy fish for dinner.

"I'm sure Kyou would like tonight's dinner!" she thought to herself as she paid for the fish.

She went through the automatic doors and took her route back home. Her path usually included a walk through the park, so there she went, watching her two bags of groceries closely.

"I'm her friend, not yours," a little girl pointed to another brown haired girl.

"That's not fair! How come you get to be her friend?" asked the browned haired girl.

"That's just the way it is," the other girl said and walked away.

Tohru thought of this for only a short while as she walked home.

"Tohru!" Shigure slammed open the door so hard that Tohru swore she heard a crack in the wall behind the open door.

"What is it?" Tohru asked. She hadn't even reached the doorway when Shigure told her.

"It's a disaster! Yet a miracle," Shigure said.

"What are you talking about? Something happened?"

"Of course. I'll let you observe this predicament," he led her into the living room. There, she found Kyou and Yuki watching tv together.

Tohru looked back at Shigure, then, instead of asking what the big deal was, asked, "Hey you guys."

Yuki and Kyou both looked at her in the same time with disbelief.

"Kyou, did you hear something?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I did. But that was just probably the wind," Kyou said.

Shigure said, "See Tohru? They seem to be nice to only each other. They ignore everyone else."

"What? But, how could it be?" Tohru wondered. Could it possibly be the monkey's paw?

She started to chop the onions while thinking, "If it was the paw, I only wished for them to be friends, not enemies to everyone else."

Kyou walked in.

"Kyou," Tohru smiled. "Want a bit of fish before the dinner is served? I know you always want that!"

Kyou just ignored her.

She was upset for the entire week. It seems that Yuki and Kyou are best friends. They spoke to only each other and ignored everyone else except certain people such as the teacher. Even worse, it seems as though…they may be a little closer than friends?

Girls were freaking out when Kyou and Yuki were hugging each other goodbye, only to hug each other to say hello when they reach home.

Tohru quickly ran back home at the end of the school week, barging through the door and into Akito's room.

"Akito!" she yelled.

"Oh, Tohru. Please update me on how Kyou and Yuki's progress is going," he said calmly.

"Akito, don't you know that Kyou and Yuki may become…closer than friends?" she asked a little freaked out.

"You mean…best friends?" Akito asked.

"Akito, they're hugging each other!" she yelled.

"I saw them as well," Hatori made his entrance into the room. "Who knows what'll they'll do next – kiss?"

"Well, that did happen in the swimming pool," she muttered to herself.

Outside the window, the three of them see Kyou and Yuki sitting under a cherry blossom tree – and it so happens that cherry blossom petals blew at the same moment – and they were sitting very close together.

"Tohru," Hatori said, "would you mind explaining?"

"I'll spare her the shame she will soon have," Akito said, opened the cabinet and brought out the monkey paw.

"The monkey paw!" Hatori said out loud from shock.

"Yes. She had cursed me into giving her the monkey paw so that she could use it," Akito accused her.

"Cursed?" Tohru was scared.

"Is this true, Tohru?" hatori asked.

"What are you talking about?" tohru asked.

Hatori said calmly, "Akito, please, Tohru would not do or even know of such curses."

"Have you ever searched her room for other symbolic emblems?" Akito yelled.

Hatori looked at tohru straight in the eyes, saying, "Tohru, tell me. Do you have any of these emblems?"

"No," Tohru said.

"Then why did you have the genie in your room?" Akito asked.

"The magical lamp?" Hatori asked Tohru with wide eyes.

"I…I didn't do anything evil with it!" Tohru yelled. "Akito made me wish the paw."

"No, Tohru," Hatori said. "The paw only takes wishes from people who are willing to make the wish. There's no way. Let take a look at your room, if you don't mind."

Hatori went up to Shigure's house.

"Hey, Hatori! How's it going?" Shigure asked. Hatori was to horrified from what Akito said to answer him. Shigure got up to follow him, but stopped to eat more.

Hatori opened the door and saw the lamp under a pile of clothes. He picked it up and weighed it in his hand. "The genie is gone. This may be a fake or you freed him," Hatori said.

Tohru kept staring at the genie.

"Tohru," Hatori seeing this as a chance to clarify things without Akito's presence, "sit down," he patted on the bed. She obediently did that.

He continued, "Tohru, every zodiac animal has their own special emblem. The magical lamp belongs to Akito and the monkey's paw to Ritsu."

Tohru was wondering what the other emblems were.

No matter, Hatori wanted to finish his explanation, "Only Akito can wish on the lamp, and Ritsu for the paw, but for a girl with no curse from the zodiac to have been able to wish on the lamp and the monkey's paw is very fascinating. Though, all these emblems have a curse, Tohru. They're very bad. Sometimes, the wish can never be broken."

At this point, Tohru started to cry because she wanted Kyou and Yuki to be friends with everyone else again.

Hatori gave Tohru the lamp. "If you could call the genie to do your wishes, then you can call it back into its lamp to serve you one more wish, one last time."

"What should I wish for?" Tohru said in between tears.

"Wish for all the consequences of the monkey paw to be gone from this world by the next day," Hatori said specifically. "Can you remember that?"

"Be with me," Tohru grabbed Hatori's sleeve, as she continued to sob. "Be with me, so that I would not get the words wrong!"

"I will."

"I'll call him back now," Tohru said.

"Okay," Hatori said, calmly took Tohru's hand off his sleeve and gave her a tissue. He knew that tohru would not be the kind of person to have done these things. Akito had the whole situation planned out, he was waiting to find a way to get rid of Tohru, but too bad that no one will believe him.

Tohru, with wet tears on her face, held the lamp for a while, then looked at Hatori with a blank face.

"Call him, Tohru," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Huh?" Hatori was not expecting this. Even he did not know how to call the genie back. "Umm…" he pondered, "…maybe we should…" but he knew there was no time to wait. "Maybe," he started again, "maybe you already called him and it takes a while to come back."

"Maybe," Tohru stared back down at the rusty lamp, looking doubtful. "Hatori?"

"Hmm?"

"If Akito wanted to get rid of me, why didn't he wish for me to go away with his genie?"

By this time, it was falling sunset, and Hatori suddenly felt really tired. He yawned and started to head to the door. "Next time, Tohru," he said. "Tomorrow, I will tell you of how all these emblems came to be and all your other questions…but for now…just make sure the genie comes to clear everything up." He yawned again and headed out of the house sleepily.

Back in the main house, the housekeeper was trying to have Akito drink his tea, but he refused.

"I don't want to drink tea!" he yelled and went back to his room, only to leave his tea cup grow cold.

Hatori entered just as Akito slammed the door shut.

"Would you like some tea?" the housekeeper asked. "I brewed it for Akito, but I guess he doesn't want any. You want some?"

"Huh?" Hatori was a little sleepy to figure out what was going on. "Tea? Sure…" He drank some, but the time to drink the tea made him even sleepier. He got up, said his goodbye to the housekeeper and went to Akito's room to check up on him, but found himself land on Akito's bed and fall asleep.

Seven days had passed…

April 1…

Tohru woke up hearing a scream from the main house. She saw Shigure running with slippers and his pajamas down the hall (with a night cap as well! XD if only he had a candle and a wick.) to rush to the main house. Tohru got up, put an overcoat over her sleep-wear and ran with only slippers to cover her feet from the hard pavement outside to the main house.

"What happened?" shigure yelled as he opened the door.

"He's dead!" the housekeeper pointed at Hatori's dead body in the bed.

"Dead!" Shigure yelled. He looked at Akito, who looked shocked. "What did you do!" Shigure yelled at Akito.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled out an unbelieving plead of innocence.

"He was in YOUR bed!" the housekeeper yelled.

"Well, I tried to call you to remove him, but you were too busy humming to yourself in the kitchen to hear me!" Akito yelled back.

"So that means you have to fetch a knife and stab him!" the housekeeper yelled.

"Who found Hatori's body like this?" Shigure asked.

"I did!" the housekeeper said. "You can't hide from this one, Akito. We all know you!"

"What! I-I didn't do it!" he yelled.

"Like how you didn't try to accuse me of the monkey's paw?" Tohru asked accusingly.

"Monkey's paw? You've been toiling with it, weren't you? That's why Kyou and Yuki became gay!" Akito yelled back.

"Don't say such accusations!" Tohru had never been so angry before in her life.

"You should go to prison for this, Akito," the housekeeper pointed her finger at him.

"I can't believe I thought you turned over a new leaf!" Shigure yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Akito yelled for the final time, before he was taken away to the solitary confinement he once put the last year of the cat in.

"Now, the killer is sealed from the rest of the family," the housekeeper said angrily. "I never thought he would sink this low."

"Yes," Shigure said, then went back home to catch up on his missed sleep, despite that it was already well into noon.

Tohru walked back with Shigure. "Shigure…" she started.

"What is it, Tohru?" he replied. She could see Shigure still didn't sink back into his happy face yet and was a little annoyed by that.

"What do you know of the emblems of the zodiac?" she asked.

"It's nothing you need to know."

"I think my wish on a paw made Kyou and Yuki like this," she looked at Kyou and Yuki still under the tree, giggling at something they told each other.

She looked disappointed and upset. She continued the trek back to the house, but found Shigure stood his ground.

"You made a wish on the paw?"

"yes."

"The paw?"

"yes. The paw. The monkey's paw!"

"Shh!" Shigure covered her mouth with his hand. "Not so loud."

They went into the kitchen. Shigure made sure no one would over hear them, closed the door, then turned to face Tohru.

"The emblems of the zodiac is something that no member of the zodiac wants to touch. It is secretly kept stowed away with Hatori. He had hidden the emblems. Now that he is dead, no one knows where the others are.

It was only a few days ago he told me and Ayame of the two missing emblems: the lamp and the paw. He told me that he expected someone else other than Akito to have stolen it."

"Why not akito?"

"Because Akito knows that if he uses the emblems, he will die."

Suddenly, Tohru felt a cold chill down her spine and in came the genie, looking happier than before.

"You called me, Madame?" he bowed low to Tohru. He respects Tohru a lot, he considers her to still be his master, despite the fact that she had freed him.

"Genie!" she stood up, jaw wide open, happy, yet surprised that the genie actually came to her calling. "Genie!"

"You look like you're in some sort of distress!" genie said.

"Oh, Yuki! You're so beautiful!" Kyou said.

All three of them shivered from Kyou's words.

"Um…Genie, I accidentally – no, I made a wish on the monkey's paw. I made a wish for those two under the tree to be friends. I want to make things normal, from the beginning, as if Yuki and Kyou were…never as close as they are now…"

"Oh, Miss Honda!" the genie said in sympathy.

"Could you fix it?"

"Of course. But, you have to say that you believe in my genie powers!"

Tohru took a breath in, then out. If saying those words will end all this mess on wishes, she'll take it. "I believe that you have magical powers, okay?"

The genie said, "Okay! Bye."

In an instant, he was gone, with only a cloud dissipating at the spot he disappeared.

Tohru and Shigure ran outside to see Yuki and Kyou shoulder to shoulder.

"Yuki! Kyou! You okay?" Tohru asked.

"We're going to get married," Kyou said happily.

Shigure and Tohru's jaws dropped.

"Really?" Shigure asked.

Kyou and Yuki's faces seem to almost break from happiness to even greater happiness, then after staring at Shigure and Tohru's faces, they broke into laughter. They had let out a laugh that seemed to have been inside of them ever since the start of their friendship. Then Shigure started to laugh and gave each of them thirty dollars.

"What are you doing?" tohru asked.

"You fooled me then!" Shigure said after giving them the money.

"You see, last year, during april fools, shigure said that if we could pull off the biggest prank on april fools day, then we'd get thirty dollars each. So yuki and I decided, after you went to meet Akito, that we should pretend to be friends to each other. Then as the week progressed, Yuki thought that to make it worse, we'll become gay. Then, here we are, thirty dollars richer!" Kyou explained in between laughs.

"Then, the death of Hatori?" Tohru ran over to the main house, but sure enough, hatori wasn't there.

Shigure had followed her, but both of them stood very still at the doorway of Hatori's room, as the housekeeper putting away items into a cabinet. She seemed to not have noticed them.

"On to a million bucks we go…on to a better life I go…" she sang as she gathered the things. All around her were wigs, clothing, and make-up. She turned around and saw Shigure and Tohru.

"hello," she said as she quickly closed the cabinet behind her.

"what are those?" shigure asked suspiciously.

Tohru spotted an out-stretched finger sticking out of the cabinet. "Hey! That looks like the monkey's paw!"

"And these wigs!" Shigure stepped in and looked straight at the wigs, then to the housekeeper. "What are you doing with the emblems?"

"Emblems?" the housekeeper said.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what you're talking about," shigure continued to bore through her eyes with his own.

"Alright! I was the one who tricked Tohru into wishing on the monkey's paw!"

"And you did it by disguising as Akito, huh?" shigure continued. "How'd you keep Akito away while you were pretending to be him?"

"I put sleeping powder in his tea," the housekeeper.

"Then, why did you want to kill Hatori?"

"Hatori was screwing up everything!" she yelled. "He was telling that girl all about the emblems. When he entered the room yesterday, he expected me right on the spot. He's seen Akito almost everyday for examinations. He could tell who was an imposter or not, but he looked a little unsure. I didn't want that to happen."

"So you killed him for it?"

"Yes."

All Tohru could think of right now is Hatori's death. The anger bubbled within her. She wanted to lock the housekeeper into the room Akito is confined in at the moment. Despite the terrible situation, she could hear people laughing outside.

"Why did you want the emblems?" Shigure asked.

"The emblems would hold it all. All I had to do was make Tohru Honda wish for the Sohma family to hate each other – to not trust each other and become broken family. Once the family is noticed as an unstable family from a psychologist, I will be able to inherit the massive amount of inheritance money and the estate while everyone in this estate is sent to the asylum," she laughed a little psychotically.

"Hatori is dead!" Tohru yelled. "You want that just for money!" Tears were clouding her view of the woman who an she trusted as a close friend.

"Dead, but reborn once again!" a voice shouted with a little hint of laughter.

In came Hatori again, this time, making his entrance even grander than ever before with Akito following behind.

"hatori?" shigure said in shock while the housekeeper had her jaw open wide.

"Thanks for being so stupid as to tell us everything," Hatori continued.

"Explain!" Shigure, being the worried friend in all of this, demanded of him.

"Surely! Though, my truth will not be as greedy as the housekeeper!" Hatori said. "Akito had turned a new leaf, so I trusted him that we could play an April fool's joke on everyone. I was going to remind him of the plan last night, but the nurse put in sleeping powder in my tea, so I fell asleep before I could speak. That was when Akito continued with the joke and put fake blood on me with this retractable knife taped on me. He went to sleep next to me, but I guess, the april fools joke went a little too far, huh?" The housekeeper looked as though she wanted to claim her actions as an april fools day joke as well, but Hatori stopped her. "You on the other hand, fool or no fool, took the emblems, which is an action too far to be considered a joke."

The housekeeper looked really nervous. She became psychotic at the moment and tried to commit suicide by jumping out the window. The glass shattered all over her head as she jumped. Unfortunately, by the time the four of them ran down the stairs, they found her still alive, yet not right in the head.

"Her brain is damaged. She'll have to be diagnosed as being mentally ill," a doctor said after examining her.

Shigure, Hatori, and Tohru were in the doctor's office.

"I'm sorry to bring you such bad news," the doctor left.

"All that, for money," Tohru said contemplatively.

The housekeeper came out smiling and laughing at nothing in the air.

"Come on," Hatori said. "You're fired. We'll bring you back to your family."

"Family?" she asked. "I like my family."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes."

Hatori told her family that it was she who accidentally fell from the window while cleaning the floor. He said that she slipped on a puddle and out the window she went.

That was Tohru's April Fool's day, and it wouldn't have ended this way, not for if the Genie was not there to help her out.

The End.

I hope you liked it. It will be the last chapter of this story. Sorry if this isn't what you expected, but tell me in a review how I did. I would like to know. Thanks to those who read all three chapters and special thanks to reviewers.


End file.
